You're an Angel?
by Summergirl660
Summary: Mara is a dark angel, she loves her family, but doesn't love her wings. When she finally goes high up in the sky she meets someone who is going to change her life forever. JARA
1. Chapter 1

**thanks for looking at my story :) i dont own anything.**

**Mara's POV  
**

Im sitting in my black room brushing my black hair wearing a black dress. You would think I like black wouldnt you. Well you wrong. I Love the color gold, but i have to where black, You see im angel. well a dark angel, that is. the thing is, i dont wanna be a dark angel, I dont like hurting people, I want to be good. I want to live up high in the sky not down below in the underworld.

"Hello, Miss. I see your up. You look amazing, as always" My maid, Rose, said.

"Is it time for supper?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss. The King and Queen are waiting for you" she said. she walked over to the closet and picked out a red dress with little black roses in it. "If i may miss, I think you should wear this"

I nodded "Please for the last time call me Mara" I added. she only nodded handed me the dress and left. I sighed, shes so nice.

I placed the dress on and walked to meet my parents.

"Hello Mother, Father" i said walking to them.

"Darling glad to see you finally made it" Mother said embracing me.

I sat down and ate my food quietly before i got the courge to ask "Father, can i please Angel City?" i asked

Angel City was the place i dreamed about, it high up in the were all the angels are and were i wanna be.

"NO!" Father yelled almost making me fall out of my seat "i mean no, you may not go"

"But all i know of is this castle. I have never even been outside of it without one guard!" i begged

"now honey, we just dont want anything happening to you thats all" Mother said.

I pushed my chair back and ran to my room. I looked around my room. "If Father and Mother want let me go, ill just not tell them. I grabbed my Ipad and turned it on. it came to life with colors and boxs

"Were would you like to go?" asked the voice

"Angel City" i said

Everything In front of me flashed and started spinning out of control. I looked around and when it finally stopped i saw Angel City. I walked around golds,whites everywhere! I could belive I was finally here! I saw a girl my age come up to me

"Princess Lily what are you doing out here? Wearing these clothes? Black is NOT your thing." She asked. Who was she talking about? I'm not this Lily person."Come on! lets get you back."

I followed her to a huge gold castle. I walked with her till we came upon a room. "Here, safe and sound. now go into your room and change out of those ugly clothes" she ordered I walked into the weird room a King bed was in the middle and a dresser and vanity. everything that was in my room, it was just like my room. Just a different color and i mean everything was the same, the shape of the room, were everything was. It was super weird.

"hello?Who are you?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned around and saw...

**YAY! FIRST CHAPTER DONE! HOPED YOU LIKE IT. REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU DID! AND REVIEW WHO YOU THINK SHES LOOKING AT.**


	2. Chapter 2: WHO ARE YOU!

**2nd chapter! hope you like it!**

**Mara's POV**

I turned around and saw me? I thought it was a mirror but it wasnt.

"Hello! I said who are you?" She yelled

"I-I uh I'm Mara" I said

She gasped. "Princess Mara? From the underworld?" She asked. I nodded. "How did you get here? Why did he let you?"

"Um? My dad doesnt know I'm here." I said. I am so confused, what is she talking about?

"But King underlord took you." She said

"what are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you the story"

_King UnderLord came running into the castle, he ran into the babys room. There lied to baby cribs. One with the name 'Lily' and one with 'Mara' he quicly grabbed Mara and ran_

_Both of the girls started crying, "shut up!" he hissed.  
_

_Queen AngelCloud came upon the room. "Coming girls" She smiled, she has always wanted a family. She swong the door opened and saw the King jumping out the window. "Gurads!" She screamed. She ran up to her lttle girls. She saw Lily looking up at her with her crystal eyes and Gold hair. She looked at Mara but she was gone, tears were running down her face "HE TOOK HER!" she yelled crying her eyes out.__  
_

_The Queen looked down and saw a note. Slowly she picked it up.  
_

_Queen AngelCloud,  
_

_I took one of your kids, to raise her and make her evil. I took her because I can use her power for evil. If your thinking about sending guards after me. Dont. I will kill her  
_

_Love always,  
_

_King UnderLord  
_

"I-I'm your sister?" I asked

"Twin" She corrected "Why are you here anyway"

"I have always wanted to see this place. I want to be an angel" i said

"really? Cause ive always wanted to be a dark angel" She addmented.

"Wanna switch places?" I asked

"YES!" she yelled

"for one week I will live here and u will live were i do" i said. We shock hands.

**1 DAY LATER**

After learning her life and her learning mine she left. I stood at the door watching her leave.

I walked to 'my' room and got dressed. I took out some paint and painted my black wings white. I dyed my hair gold, the color of my sister. The word 'sister' was still a shock to me.

"HEY LIL!" someone screamed. I relised they were talking to me. I turned around and saw and dirty blonde haired guy with amazing blue eyes.

"HI!" I screamed back. I didnt know his name

"Hey no hey the Jere or hey there amazing, fantastic guy with amazing-" He started before I cut him off

"FINE. hey the Jerome" I said. I remembered his name. He was best friends with Lily, well me.

"So, me and Alfie are going pranking in an hour. Wanna come?" He asked. i nodded. I did sound like fun, not the pranking part though. I just wanted to hangout with Jerome hes super cute!

**1 HOUR LATER**

"Come on! Take the cat and run!" Alfie whisper-yelled. Alfie was cute hes an African, and cute eyes. But not really like Jerome, Jerome Is so hot.**  
**

Jerome grabbed the cat and ran. We were stealing the governers cat and puting him in a tree. Jerome trough the cat and the tree and ran to us. he was laughing and so was Alfie, I started to laugh too.

We walked into a club. Jerome walked right up to a girl dancing with her, she looked at him and walked away. I started to laugh, he walked up to me.

"Hey, she wants me." He said. i laughed harder. He looked at me.

"Your acting weird, whats wrong?" he asked.

"I just changed a little. A lot has happen to me" I shrugged

"Ya, I heard you were wear black" he said. My smile fadded.

"Ya i just wanted to try it. I hate black" I said. He laughed.

"You love black. who are you" he asked again. Just then Alfie came back, and i sighed. He handed me some water. i mumbled a quick 'thanks' and drank it

**LIKE? WELL I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT I HAD A SLEEPOVER. WELL...REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3: Falling in love?

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING! AND IM TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW YOUR STORYS :)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: MARA'S WINGS ARE BLACK BEACUSE HER DAD PUT A SPELL ON THEM TO TURN THEM BLACK!**

**JEROME'S POV**

I couldn't figure this girl out, I new she wasn't Lilly. Lil would be on every guy here. When we walked in she looked like she didn't even know this place! crazy right?

"Hey can you walk me home?" The mystery girl asked. I nodded. She walked in front of me, thats when I saw her wings, I looked closer and noticed a little black on them. Shes a black angel! wait a black angel that looks like lilly? That must mean shes Mara! I'm good at figuring things out, if I do saw so myself

"Mara" I whispered, not meaning for her to hear.

She immediately turned around with a confused look on her face. She pulled my arm into a ally. She pushed me up to a wall. For a girl, shes pretty strong.

"How do you know me?" She whispered, not wanting anyone to hear.

"I can see black in your wings. Dark Angel" I said. "Wait. If your here wheres Lilly!" I screamed.

"Underworld. She wants to be there and I want to be here." She said while loosening her grip "I guess dad-King UnderLord took tje wrong child."

I pushed her up against the wall "You know?" I asked. She had tears coming down her face, she nodded. I pulled my hand up to her face and whiped away her tears. Wait. Why was I doing that? She could be lying! But I wanted to kiss her so much. We keep staring at each other for what felt like hours.

"Jerome? Lilly?" Someone called from outside the ally. "What are you doing?" We both turned toward the voice. I pulled away so fast I got dizzy. The Queen.

"I-I'm so sorry, Queen, I was just uh" I stuttered.

"Its okay Jerome." She said lying a hand on my shoulder. "Lately my daughter has been a lot happy when she comes home from hanging out with you"

I looked over at Lilly or should I say Mara, she was blushing. I smiled "So you're happy after hanging out with me M-Lilly?" Her blush deepened. I think I'm starting to get feelings about Mara.

The Queen walked away. "You didn't tell her, why?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Wanna hang out later and tell me why you want to be an angel?" I asked. She nodded and walked away. I cant wait for later. wait, what? Oh no, I'm falling in love. I never wanted to fall in love after Patricia.

_Me and Patricia have been dating for 1 year and this wasn't are first fight._

_"I hate you!" She screamed. Walking into the road  
_

_"Wait! Don't go out there! Theres a-" I started, But the sound of a car horn stopped me. I saw her fly up and hit the ground, hard. "Patricia!" I screamed running up to her. I picked her up, I didn't hear her breathing.  
_

_"Don't leave me! Please! I love you!" I screamed, tears after tears falling to the bloody ground._

Thats why I don't want to be in love, I always lose them.

**Like? Love? The only way I know is if you review! make sure you read the thing below! Thanks for reading**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: MARA'S WINGS ARE BLACK BEACUSE HER DAD PUT A SPELL ON THEM TO TURN THEM BLACK!** **  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Underworld

**NOTE: THEY HAVE POWERS. LILLY KNOWS HERS BUT MARA DOES NOT!  
**

**Lilly's POV**

I looked at the ceiling of my new room for a week. Black, everything was black and red. I sighed, a deep happy sigh. I was finally were I belonged.

"MARA!" A man yelled. It took me a few seconds to release my name is 'Mara'. I got up slowly and made my way downstairs.

"Yea?" I asked, standing in front of a man with a black cape.

"Were had dinner an hour! You need to be here on time!"He yelled"I am your father! You will listen to me!"

"Sorry" I whispered. I started to look up when i felt a cold hand swept across my face. I quickly brought my hand to my bright red check.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled in my face, I slowly backed up.

I ran up to 'my' room and sat on my bed, I loved being a black angel. But I hate King UnderLord, hes kinda a mean person. I walked to my window and looked out, no children playing, Just people working. I smiled, I would LOVE to rule this kingdom.

Someone opened the door.

"I'm sorry Miss, I-I'm new here and The King told me to come here."He said. He had brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Hello. I'm Princess Mara. Who are you?" I asked

"F-Fabian" He said. We shock hands. Hes pretty cute. "The King said to come meet you. I'm sorry for bothering you"

He started walking away. I lifted my hand and brought him back to me. I have 2 powers: pulling things to me and making the moonrise. lame right.

"um" He mumbled.

"You know you could stay" I said playing with his collar. He started to look every where but me. I sighed. I pushed him away with my arms.

He ran away very fast. I jumped on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, it wasn't sunny like I was use to. I didn't like it that much, but I could get use to it. I smiled at the dark world in front of my eyes, I know that this is the place for me. I ran downstairs and eat before UnderLord could get their. I started to walk out the door but guards started to follow.

"I want to be only" I said, but they continued to fallow me. I sighed and let them fallow me.

We walked through town. People were sleeping outside, no shelter in sight. I was confused, why were they sleeping outside. The people started throwing stuff at me. One of the gurads went up to them and sliced there throat I gasped.

I didnt know it would be like this. I thought everyone was pulling pranks, and being scarcastic. Not sleeping outside and stealing.

I didn't want to be here anymore. I needed to get back, but the portal was going to open in a week. In just 5 days, I sighed. This is not what I thought it would be.


	5. Chapter 5: JARA!

**MARA'S POV**

I woke up to the sound of thunder. I slowly sat up, confused. There was no thunder in AngelCity, right? I pushed myself of the bed and stood up, felling dizzy. After the dizzy felling left I walked outside my room. My real mother came running up to me.

"Lilly" She sighed in relief when she saw me "I'm so happy you're okay"

"Whats happening?" I asked.

"Thunder. Its all over the city. This always happens when someone leaves or comes to the castle to or from the Underworld, thats why I'm confused. No one has left." She said.

I started to get nervous. "Do you know who has left?" She asked, she looked like she didn't know.

I sighed in relief. I looked up at her, worry blue eyes and short blonde hair. "I have no idea, sorry" I shrugged.

"Wait maybe, Mara's back!"She said, sounding so happy. She looked down at the floor "I know its a crazy idea but maybe, just maybe shes here."

She ran off, looking everywhere for me. I frowned, I hate that I did that to her. I walked down the huge curricle steps, I got to the bottom and sat on the last step. I started to cry, heavy sobs.

I felt strong arms rapped around my small waist. I looked up and saw it was Jerome. I smiled, a weak smile. He smiled back.

We sat there quietly for a while, Until Jerome spoke up

"You know, you still owe me an explanation, Mara." He whispered in my ear.

"Fine. It all started..." I told him about me coming here and the switch.

"Wow" he breathed "Whats King UnderLord like?"

"Terrible. He would hit me and yell in my face. But hes evil I guess" I said.

"I use to live in the UnderWorld." He addmented. I stared at him to continue, he did. "My mother wanted a better life, so we packed up and moved here. I asked the queen for white wings witch see granted, I was so thankful."

"But you're a prankster." I said

"I was born a dark angel. I'll never get over that. Also when I meet the Queen I meet Lilly, we have been best friends ever since." He said.

_"Mama?" A seven-year-old boy asked "Where are we going?"_

_"Hurry Jerome, We'll miss the chance for us to get out of here." His mother said pulling his arm for them to run togther._

_"But why?" He asked,confused._

_"Because! I don't what my little boy growing up here!" She said._

_He followed his mother, still confused. They walked to a weird-looking man, his mother gave him a piece of paper. The man looked at the paper then back at his mother and nodded, she smiled. She lead her son though the stramge looking circle and smiled they were finally in AngelCity. _

_"Okay, Jerome. Ask this woman for white wings" She said while leading her son up the steps of the huge castle. She let go of his hand and he walked up to the woman  
_

_"H-Hi Miss, My mommy told me to ask you for white wings." He said, he was scared of the lady. She smile, she took out dust and sprinkled it on his red wings. His wings turned icy white "T-Thank y-you"  
_

"Thats how I came to be and white Angel" He said. wow. He has been through a lot. I smiled. I loved when he talked. He looked at me, really looked at me. His hand went to my neck and he leaned in. before long we were kissing

Someone cleared there throat behind us. We turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair

"A-Amber" Jerome said. Amber? Who the heck is she?

"I thought I was special!" She yelled "I thought you liked me!"

"I'm sorry I like someone else" He said

She ran away crying.

"Who was she?"I yelled, Standing up.

"She is a friend who likes me, I don't like her." He informed me. I sat back down, my head resting on his ceast.

"I like you, really like you" I addmented, Looking up at him.

"You're why I don't like Amber." He said then kissed my head, I smiled. He added "Also, she talks to much"

I laughed and hit him. "Were does this leave us?" I asked

"You tell me" He said before kissing me quickly. I pulled back blushing

**LIKE? LOVE? REVIEW! AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN CAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA**


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks everyone for reading! I read my story and thought I had a lot of mistakes. So I'm making sure I reread, then again, then again. I'm trying to be a better writer.****  
**

**Mara's POV  
**

I woke up, still tired. I pushed off the bed and did everything I needed to get ready. _knock knock. _I walked over and opened it, it was Lilly.

"What are you doing here? Its has not been a week!" I said.

"I hate it there. Its so depressing. People throw stuff at me and one of the guards killed them right in front of me!" She whined.

"You get use to it" I said, cuckling.

Someone bust throw the door.

"Mara I have been looking-" He started, looking over at Lilly "Lilly?"

He picked her up and spinned her. "I missed you" He said, I gave him that you-miss-another-girl look. "Oh stop it. You know I love you"

He spinned me and I started to giggle, who wouldn't. "sure..." I said, being scarcastic.

"Uh?" Lillly asked.

"Shes my girlfriend." Jerome smiled. Lilly looked defeated.

"WHAT? I thought you liked me!" She screamed

"Sorry, but I don't fell the same way" He said, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

She stormed off

**NO ONES POV-THE UNDERWORLD**

The King ran to Mara's room, mad because she did not attened dinner. Once again. He pushed the doors open. He saw her lying in bed.

"GET UP!" He screamed, no reply.

He ripped the sheets of the bed, no Mara, only pillows. He was angery. _Great. Shes in Angel City _He thought. _WAIT! SHES IN ANGEL CITY!_ He felt stupped for not thinking.

"ROSE!" He yelled, running up to her, terrifed look on her face. She was scared he would hit her, like he hit the Princess. "Tell my wife I'm going to Angel City"

She nodded, running off, to scared to ask questions.

"My Queen!" She said running.

"Yes?" She asked, annouyed.

"The King is going to the Angel City." She said, breathing very hard.

She turned around to face her. She new something happened to Mara. She waved her off and looked out the window, sheing her husband and guards going to the portal. She sighed, he should let her go. She never wanted a kid.

**Mara's POV**

As I walked down a long hallway to get to my bedroom I notced a new door I have never seen before. I walked to it and turned the knob. I walked into the weird room and saw that its was a bedroom. She walked in closeing the door behind her. It was a peasant room. 4 beds were in the small room, and the walls were not painted.

Someone walked into the room and gasped beind me. I turned around and saw Jerome with a shocked expression on his face

"W-What a-are you d-doing in here?" he stuttered.

"I could ask you the same question." I answerd.

**"**I uh live here." He said

"That makes so a pesant?" I asked

"If you wanna break up its okay" He said.

I blicked.


	7. Chapter 7

I blinked.

Break up? Why would I...

"What?"

"I'm a peasant, a princess should not date a present." He said

"Why would I want to" I said.

"I know, I should have-wait. you don't want to break up?" He asked, confusion written all over his face.

"No." I said. He looked relifed.

"DO YOU WANT TO MARRY ME?!" He blurrted out

"what?" I said.

"Do you want to marry me?" He said on one knee. I had tears in my eyes

"YES!" I screamed.

He smiled

"Then were getting married" He said

He jumped up and spinned me around

**SORRY I KNOW . IT SUCKS. BUT I THINK I SHOULD ENDIT HERE AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATAING, SCHOOL! :( ANYWAY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE TELL ME UR THOUGHTS. SHOULD I END IT HERE?**


End file.
